listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of artists who have covered The Beatles
This is a list of music artists who have covered one or more songs originally recorded by the English pop band The Beatles. Artists who have covered songs from the solo career of John Lennon, George Harrison, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr are not included. 0-9 801 *Tomorrow Never Knows (801 Live) A ABBA *The Long and Winding Road John Abercrombie *And I Love Her Bryan Adams *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Aerosmith *Helter Skelter (issued on 'Pandora's Box') *Come Together (from Bee Gees-movie 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band') *I'm Down (from the album 'Permanent Vacation') the Aggrolites *Don't Let Me Down Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *All My Loving *I'll Be Back *With a Little Help from My Friends Allister *I Saw Her Standing There Marcel Almont *When I'm Sixty-Four as 'Dans 45 ans' - sung in French Alvin and the Chipmunks *A Hard Day's Night *P.S. I Love You *I Saw Her Standing There *Can't Buy Me Love *Please Please Me *I Want to Hold Your Hand *All My Loving *Do You Want to Know a Secret *She Loves You *From Me to You *Love Me Do Ambrosia *Magical Mystery Tour (from 'All This and World War II') Amen Corner *Get Back Tori Amos *Happiness Is a Warm Gun *Let It Be Ana Gabriel *Something From "Hey Jude. Tributo a los Beatles en Español" An Latinamerican Tribute Joe Anderson *With a Little Help from My Friends *I Want You (She's So Heavy) *Because *Strawberry Fields Forever *Happiness Is a Warm Gun *Hey Jude *Come Together Fiona Apple *Across the Universe The Applejacks *Like Dreamers Do (never officially released by the Beatles) David Archuleta *We Can Work It Out *The Long and Winding Road Daniel Ash *Day Tripper Aritzia *Yesterday From "Hey Jude. Tributo a los Beatles en Español" An Latinamerican Tribute Assegai *Hey Jude Athlete *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds Atomic Kitten *Ticket to Ride Emilie Autumn *All My Loving B Cris Barber *Blackbird Barnes & Barnes *Please Please Me Bad Brains *Day Tripper Joan Baez *Let It Be Bajaga & Instruktori *All You Need Is Love Kenny Ball *When I'm Sixty-Four Balsara & His Singing Sitars *Strawberry Fields Forever Bananarama *Help! Carl Barât *A Day in the Life *Eight Days A Week Shirley Bassey *Something (recorded in 1970, issued a.o. on 'And Your Bird Can Sing') *Yesterday The Beach Boys *I Should Have Known Better *Tell Me Why *With a Little Help from My Friends *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Beatallica Several mash-ups of Beatles & Metallica-songs The Beatles Tribute Project *Come Together *Help! *All My Loving *Nowhere Man *We Can Work It Out *Revolution *Day Tripper *She Loves You *Eight Days a Week *Something *Can't Buy Me Love *Ticket to Ride *I Feel Fine *No Reply *I Want to Hold Your Hand BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad *I've Got a Feeling Bee Gees Songs from Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (film) 1978: *A Day in the Life *Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! *Carry That Weight *Getting Better *Good Morning Good Morning *Golden Slumbers *I Want You (She's So Heavy) *Nowhere Man *Polythene Pam *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *She Came In Through the Bathroom Window *She's Leaving Home *With a Little Help from My Friends Songs from the 'All This and World War II'-soundtrack: *Sun King *Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight *She Came In Through the Bathroom Window Other songs: *I'll Be Back Jeff Beck *She's a Woman *A Day in the Life (from the George Martin tribute-album 'In My Life') Béla Fleck and the Flecktones *Oh! Darling *Michelle *Come Together Adrian Belew *Blackbird *Free as a Bird *If I Fell *I'm Down Pat Benatar *Helter Skelter Drake Bell *I've Got a Feeling *I'm So Tired *Blackbird Belle & Sebastian *Here Comes the Sun in The BBC Sessions John Belushi *With a Little Help from My Friends (Joe Cocker Version) performed on Saturday Night Live as a parody on Joe Cocker's stage-movements. Cliff Bennett and the Rebel Rousers *Got to Get You into My Life Tony Bennett *The Long and Winding Road *Something David Benoit *Here, There and Everywhere George Benson *The Long and Winding Road Big Daddy *Sgt. Pepper's (a 50's rock version of the complete album) Billie Joe Armstrong *Across The Universe (Grammys 2005) Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas *Bad to Me *Do You Want to Know a Secret *I'll Be on My Way *I Call Your Name Björk *The Fool on the Hill Cilla Black *Step Inside Love *Love of the Loved *It's for You The Black Crowes *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (for the "I Am Sam" soundtrack) *Do You Want To Know A Secret? (on a Christmas tape for the fanclub) *I Wanna Be Your Man (on a Christmas tape for the fanclub) *Don't Let Me Down (live only) *Get Back (live only) *Happiness Is a Warm Gun (live only) *Tomorrow Never Knows (live only) *Yer Blues (live only) *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (live only) http://www.crowesbase.com The Black Keys *She Said She Said The Blanks (Ted's acappella group on Scrubs) *Eight Days a Week James Blunt * Rocky Raccoon Bo Street Runners * Drive My Car Bon Jovi *Help! playing in concerts of world tour 1993 *Here Comes the Sun live at the VH1 Awards 2001 George Harrison Tribute *With a Little Help from My Friends *Let It Be Live in England with various British stars *Helter Skelter Live in Times Square from MTV Video Music Awards *Twist and Shout Played live during encores for several tours including the One Wild Night Tour and the Bounce tour Gary U.S. Bonds *It's Only Love Bono *I Am the Walrus From the movie Across the Universe (film) *Across the Universe *Lucy in the Sky with DiamondsFrom the movie Across the Universe (film)) Boney M. *Two of Us Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Eleanor Rigby *Something *McLemore Avenue - complete cover album, inspired by Abbey Road David Bowie *Across the Universe (from the album 'Young Americans') *Love Me Do (from bootleg-album 'Pin-ups 5') *Penny Lane (from bootleg-album 'Chameleon Chronicles Vol. 2') *This Boy (from bootleg-album 'Pin-ups 5') Boyz II Men *Yesterday Paul Brady *You Won't See Me Billy Bragg *She's Leaving Home Russell Brand *When I'm Sixty-Four Breakfast Club *Drive My Car (1988 single) The Breeders *Happiness Is a Warm Gun Herman Brood *Run for Your Life Gary Brooker *Old Brown Shoe The Brothers Four *All My Loving, CBS CS9302 *And I Love Her, CBS CS9302 *Girl, CBS CS9302 *Help!, CBS CS9302 *I'll Follow the Sun, CBS CS9302 *If I fell, CBS CS9302 *Michelle, CBS CS9302 *Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown), CBS CS9302 *Nowhere Man, CBS CS9302 *We Can Work It Out, CBS CS9302 *Yesterday, CBS CS9302 The Brothers Johnson *Hey Jude James Brown *Something Joe Brown *Here Comes the Sun Michael Bublé *Can't Buy Me Love* It's Time, 2005 Bubble *I Should Have Known Better Jeff Buckley *Come Together Buddha Pest *Blue Jay Way Los Bunkers *Day Tripper *You Can't Do That Enrique Bunbury *Come Together George Burns From the Bee Gees movie Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! *With a Little Help from My Friends *Fixing a Hole Max Bygraves *When I'm Sixty-Four C Junior Campbell *Drive My Car Candy Flip *Strawberry Fields Forever The Carpenters *Ticket to Ride issued a.o. on 'Tribute' *Help! *Nowhere Man *Good Night T. V. Carpio *I Want to Hold Your Hand from Across the Universe (film) soundtrack. *Because from Across the Universe (film) soundtrack. *Dear Prudence from Across the Universe (film) soundtrack. Vikki Carr *Nowhere Man from The Way of Today (1966) Jim Carrey *I Am the Walrus from In My Life (George Martin album) Waterson:Carthy *Norwegian Wood Eva Cassidy *Yesterday Johnny Cash *In My Life from American IV: The Man Comes Around Rosanne Cash *I Don't Want to Spoil the Party *I'm Only Sleeping Jason Castro *Michelle *If I Fell Nick Cave *Let It Be *Here Comes the Sun Peter Cetera *It's Only Love Eugene Chadbourne *A Day in the Life Ray Charles *The Long and Winding Road from 'Ray Sings, Basie Swings' 2006 *Eleanor Rigby from 'A portrait of Ray' 1968 *Yesterday from 'Listen' 1967 *Let It Be *Something Chayanne *Michelle From "Hey Jude. Tributo a los Beatles en Español". Latinamerican Album, 1995 Cheap Trick * Magical Mystery Tour * Day Tripper Cher *The Long and Winding RoadAll Music Chikezie *She's a Woman (performed on American Idol) *I've Just Seen a Face (performed on American Idol) Alex Chilton *I Want to Hold Your Hand Chocolat Genius *Julia Eric Clapton *Something from the Concert For George featuring Paul McCartney *While My Guitar Gently Weeps from the Concert For George featuring Paul McCartney Petula Clark *We Can Work It Out *I Want to Hold Your Hand *Here, There and Everywhere Riccardo Cocciante *Michelle Joe Cocker *Something issued a.o. on 'Tribute' *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *With a Little Help from My Friends *Come Together *She Came In Through the Bathroom Window *Let It Be *I'll Cry Instead Avishai Cohen *Come Together Coldplay * Here Comes the Sun Judy Collins *In My Life issued a.o. on 'Lennon & McCartney Songbook' *Let It Be *Judy Collins Sings Lennon and McCartney is primarily made up of songs by The BeatlesAll Music Phil Collins *Tomorrow Never Knows debut solo album *Abbey Road Medley on In My Life (George Martin album) Perry Como *Here, There and Everywhere *Yesterday Arthur Conley *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da Sean Connery *In My Life from In My Life (George Martin album) Billy Connolly *Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! David Cook *Eleanor Rigby *Day Tripper Kristy Lee Cook *Eight Days a Week *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Coope Boyes and Simpson *Think for Yourself Alice Cooper *Because From the Bee Gees movie Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Hey Bulldog Chick Corea *Eleanor Rigby Coroner *I Want You (She's So Heavy) issued a.o. on 'Tribute' Chris Cornell *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Andrea Corr *Blackbird The Corrs *The Long and Winding Road Larry Coryell *Something Bill Cosby *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Bill Cosby Sings Hooray for the Salvation Army Band!) Elvis Costello *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *Let it Be *All You Need Is Love (performed on 'Live Aid 1985') *Hey Bulldog Counting Crows *She's Leaving Home Cowboy Junkies *Run for Your Life The Crickets *I Want to Hold Your Hand Bing Crosby *Hey Jude Crosby, Stills & Nash *In My Life *Blackbird - live bootleg version Sheryl Crow *Mother Nature's Son - from movie I Am Sam *Here Comes the Sun - from movie Bee Movie Celia Cruz *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da From "Tropical Tribute To The Beatles". Latinamerican album tribute, 1996 Jamie Cullum *Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! D Danielle Dax *Tomorrow Never Knows The Damned *Help! Dave Matthews Band *Blackbird *In My Life *Hey Bulldog performed Live Dowell Davis *Come Together Howie Day *Help! dc Talk *Help! Dead Kennedys *Back in the U.S.S.R. Dear Solace *Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight Deep Purple *We Can Work It Out *Help! Def Leppard *Come Together Defunkt *Come Together John Denver *Mother Nature's Son *In My Life *Let It Be *When I'm Sixty-Four Lynsey de Paul *Because Johnny Dickinson *The Word The Dillards *I've Just Seen a Face Dillard & Clark *Don't Let Me Down Cara Dillon *Wait Phyllis Dillon *Something Pat DiNizio *For No One Celine Dion *Something *Here, There and Everywhere Pete Doherty *A Day in the Life * She Loves You Dollar *I Want to Hold Your Hand Plácido Domingo *Yesterday Fats Domino *Lady Madonna (from Fats is Back)[Whitburn, Joel. Top Pop Albums 1955-1992 (Menomonee Falls: Record Research, 1993.], also charted at #100) The Donnas *Drive My Car The Doors *Happiness Is a Warm Gun Dream Theater *Happiness Is a Warm Gun *Abbey Road Medley *Stawberry Fields Forever Bob Dylan *Yesterday *Something E Earth, Wind & Fire *Got to Get You into My Life Echo and the Bunnymen *Ticket to Ride *All You Need Is Love *Twist and Shout Ekoostic Hookah *I Am the Walrus Eels *I'm a Loser Electric Light Orchestra *Day Tripper Električni Orgazam *I've Got a Feeling *Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! Andy Ellison *You Can't Do That *Help! David Essex Yesterday from 'All This and World War II' Ethel the Frog *Eleanor Rigby Eva Braun *Misery F Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *Strawberry Fields Forever Fairground Attraction *Do You Want To Know A Secret? Andy Fairweather-Low *Rocky Raccoon Marianne Faithfull *I'm a Loser *Yesterday Sandy Farina *Strawberry Fields Forever *Here Comes the Sun John Farnham *And I Love Her *Birthday *Help! *I Feel Fine The Feelies *Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkeyhttp://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:kifixqy5ldhe José Feliciano *A Day in the Life *And I Love Her *Blackbird *Day Tripper *Eleanor Rigby *Help! *Help! (as 'Socorro' - sung in Spanish) *Here, There and Everywhere *Hey Jude *I Feel Fine *I Saw Her Standing There *I Want to Hold Your Hand *In My Life *Lady Madonna *Let It Be *Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) *She Came In Through the Bathroom Window *She's a Woman *Yesterday Maynard Ferguson *Hey Jude Bryan Ferry *It's Only Love *She's Leaving Home *You Won't See Me The Fiery Furnaces *Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) A Fine Place To Poop *In My Life Neil Finn & Liam Finn *Two of Us Ella Fitzgerald *Can't Buy Me Love *Here Comes the Sun *Savoy Truffle *Hey Jude The Flamin' Groovies *Misery *Please Please Me *There's a Place The Flowers *I Don't Want to Spoil the Party Ben Folds *Golden Slumbers from I Am Sam Soundtrack Foo Fighters *Blackbird Tennessee Ernie Ford *Let It Be David Foster *Something (with Katharine McPhee) The Four Seasons *We Can Work It Out Four Tops *The Long and Winding Road The Fourmost *Hello Little Girl Peter Frampton *The Long and Winding Road *While My Guitar Gently Weeps *Abbey Road Medley Aretha Franklin *The Long and Winding Road *Eleanor Rigby *Lady Madonna *Let It Be Franz Ferdinand *It Won't Be Long The Fray *Fixing a Hole *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Dana Fuchs *Dear Prudence *Why Don't We Do It in the Road? *I Want You (She's So Heavy) *Oh! Darling *Helter Skelter (Across the Universe) *Don't Let Me Down Lowell Fulson *Why Don't We Do It in the Road? G Peter Gabriel *Strawberry Fields Forever (from 'All This and World War II') Eric Gales Band *I Want You (She's So Heavy) Garbage *Don't Let Me Down Charly García *Rain Live at concert: Quilmes Rock 2004 *Ticket to Ride Live at concert: Acustico de 1994 en la fm 100 *I Saw Her Standing There Live at concert: Acustico de 1994 en la fm 100 *Within You Without You Live at Argentina TV remember George Harrison Jerry Garcia Band *Dear Prudence *Eleanor Rigby Art Garfunkel *I Will Marvin Gaye *Yesterday Gene *Don't Let Me Down James Genus *She's Leaving Home George Martin Orchestra Yellow Submarine - incorporated in 'Yellow Submarine in Pepperland' from the Yellow Submarine-soundtrack. Robin Gibb *Oh! Darling GLAY *Mother Nature's Son Glow *Free as a Bird *I'm So Tired Godhead *Eleanor Rigby Golden Earring *I'll Be Back - Love Sweat, release 1995 Grandaddy *Revolution Peter Grant *I Saw Her Standing There The Grass Roots *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Grateful Dead *Blackbird *Day Tripper *Hey Jude *I Want to Tell You *Rain *Tomorrow Never Knows *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds *Get Back Al Green *I Want to Hold Your Hand Dave Grohl *Blackbird Groove Collective *I Want You (She's So Heavy) Henry Gross *Help! Dave Grusin *Yesterday Vince Guaraldi *Eleanor Rigby Guns N' Roses *Back in the U.S.S.R. *Happiness Is a Warm Gun *Let It Be *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds *Come Together Guster * Two of Us Guys n' Dolls She's Leaving Home Gyllene Tider * And Your Bird Can Sing as "Och Jorden Är Runt" (And The Earth Is Round) H Johnny Hallyday *I Saw Her Standing There - sung in French Steve Harley *Here Comes the Sun Ben Harper *Strawberry Fields Forever from 'I Am Sam' *Michelle from the CD 'This Bird Has Flown' Emmylou Harris *Here, There and Everywhere *For No One Debbie Harry *Strawberry Fields Forever (featured by Los Fabulosos Cadillacs) Harry J All Stars *Don't Let Me Down Richie Havens *Eleanor Rigby *Here Comes the Sun *She's Leaving Home *Strawberry Fields Forever Greg Hawkes *Penny Lane *And I Love Her *Strawberry Fields Forever *Here Comes the Sun *Eleanor Rigby *Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! *The Fool on the Hill *Yellow Submarine *Piggies *She's Leaving Home *Honey Pie *For You Blue *Yesterday *Blue Jay Way *Good Night Goldie Hawn *A Hard Day's Night Salma Hayek *Happiness Is a Warm Gun Heart *I'm Down Jeff Healey *While My Guitar Gently Weeps *Yer Blues Helloween *Something *All My Loving Jimi Hendrix *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Stages (Jimi Hendrix album)) *Day Tripper *Tomorrow Never Knows (with Jim Morrison) The Heptones *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da David Hernandez *I Saw Her Standing There Kristin Hersh *Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey Boo Hewerdine & Eddi Reader *What Goes On Taylor Hicks *A Day in the Life *Don't Let Me Down The Hippie Love Gods *I Am the Walrushttp://www.thehippielovegods.com The Hollies *If I Needed Someone UK single A-Side, Parlaphone RS5392, December 1965http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/If_I_Needed_Someone The Hollyridge Strings *I Want to Hold Your Hand Allan Holdsworth *Michelle The Hooters *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds live Mary Hopkin *Goodbye - Lennon/McCartney song not issued by the Beatles Frankie Howerd *Mean Mr. Mustard Humble Pie *"Rain" Hyde *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds I I Against I *I Want to Hold Your Hand Ibex featuring Freddie Mercury *Rain The Inmates *Little Child *I'll Get You *She's A Woman *You Can't Do That *Day Tripper *Back in the USSR *We Can Work It Out *I Wanna Be Your Man *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Birthday *I Saw Her Standing There *Get Back *I'm Down. Inner Circle *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da Indexi *A Hard Day's Night *Nowhere Man Irvin's 89 Key Marenghi Fair Organ *She Loves You Eddie Izzard *Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! J Joe Jackson *Eleanor Rigby Michael Jackson *Come Together The Jam * And Your Bird Can Sing * Rain Jan and Dean *Norwegian Wood Jefferson Starship-TNG *Lady Madonna *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Billy Joel *I'll Cry Instead *A Hard Day's Night *Back in the U.S.S.R. from "Lennon: A Tribute", 1990 *A Day in the Life *I Saw Her Standing There *Please Please Me Live at Shea Stadium, 2008 *She Loves You Live at Shea Stadium, 2008 Elton John *Come Together *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (single, went to number one, also on Elton John's Greatest Hits Volume II) *I Saw Her Standing There (with John Lennon, flip side of "Philadelphia Freedom") *Get Back The John Butler Trio *Come Together Marc Johnson *Within You Without You/Blue Jay Way Jonas Brothers *Hello Goodbye Norah Jones *Across the Universe Rickie Lee Jones *For No One Tom Jones *The Long and Winding Road *Come Together *Let It Be *We Can Work It Out *Yesterday Laurence Juber *Strawberry Fields Forever *Can't Buy Me Love *Let It Be *I Saw Her Standing There K Kansas *Eleanor Rigby Kaiser Chiefs *Getting Better Keane *Paperback Writer Dustin Kensrue *Oh! Darling Alicia Keys *Across the Universe Chaka Khan *We Can Work It Out Kids Incorporated *Help! *Love Me Do *From Me to You *Paperback Writer *Can't Buy Me Love *We Can Work It Out *Ticket to Ride *All You Need Is Love The Killers *Helter Skelter King Crimson *Free as a Bird King Missile *We Can Work It Out Gershon Kingsley *Eleanor Rigby *Nowhere Man Gladys Knight *Let It Be Diana Krall *And I Love Her Peter Kreuder Little Child/Can't Buy Me Love K's Choice Come Together Kurt Hoffman's Band of Weeds Revolution 9 Ben Kweller *Wait L Labyrinth Come Together Laibach *One After 909 *Let It Be (Complete Album) Frankie Laine Maxwell's Silver Hammer Lakeside I Want to Hold Your Hand James Last Album: James Last spielt die grössten Songs von The Beatles (1983) Cyndi Lauper *Strawberry Fields Forever *Hey Bulldog Ben Lee *In My Life Peggy Lee *A Hard Day's Night Rita Lee *A Hard Day's Night *With a Little Help from My Friends *All My Loving *She Loves You *Michelle *I Want to Hold Your Hand *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds *Here, There and Everywhere *In My Life *If I Fell *And I Love Her Jerry Lee Lewis *I Saw Her Standing There (with Little Richard) David Lee Roth *Tomorrow Never Knows Julian Lennon *When I'm Sixty-Four *It Won't Be Long Sean Lennon *Across the Universe (with Rufus Wainwright and Robert Schwartzman) *Dear Prudence *Julia *This Boy (with Rufus Wainwright and Robert Schwartzman) Ted Leo *I'm Looking Through You Phil Lesh *Strawberry Fields Forever Ramsey Lewis *A Hard Day's Night *Michelle The Libertines *Eight Days A Week Arto Lindsay *Don't Let Me Down (from 'Downtown does the Beatles - live) Linkin Park *Yesterday (with Jay-Z and Paul McCartney) Little Richard *I Saw Her Standing There (with Jerry Lee Lewis) *A Hard Day's Night The Living End *I've Just Seen a Face Nils Lofgren *Any Time at All Kenny Loggins *Here, There and Everywhere *Good Night Fred Lonberg-Holm Taxman The London Jazz Four Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) Low *Nowhere Man Arjen Anthony Lucassen * When I'm Sixty-Four in the Ayreon single Come Back to Me Hugo Lugo *Come Together (on the Buoppie Stew: Originals and Covers album) *For No One Lulu *Day Tripper Lydia Lunch *Why Don't We Do It in the Road? Lydia *Across the Universe M Mae *A Day in the Life Vanessa-Mae *Because Mägo de Oz *While My Guitar Gently Weeps The Magic Numbers *She's Leaving Home Miriam Makeba *In My Life Ramiele Malubay *In My Life *I Should Have Known Better Will Malone & Lou Reizner *You Never Give Me Your Money/The End The Mamas & the Papas *I Call Your Name (from If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears) Manfred Mann's Earth Band *Hey Bulldog Barry Manilow *And I Love Her *The Long and Winding Road *Yesterday Aimee Mann & Michael Penn Two of Us Johnny Mann Singers *All My Loving, Liberty LST7391 *And I Love Her, Liberty LST7391 *Do You Want To Know A Secret, Liberty LST7391 *From Me to You, Liberty LST7391 *If I Fell, Liberty LST7391 *I'll Be Back, Liberty LST7391 *I'm Happy Just to Dance with You, Liberty LST7391 *Love Me Do, Liberty LST7391 *P. S. I Love You, Liberty LST7391 *Ringo's Theme, Liberty LST7391 *She Loves You, Liberty LST7391 *Things We Said Today, Liberty LST7391 Phil Manzanera See: 801 Marillion *Blackbird *Let It Be Marilyn Manson *Come Together *Helter Skelter *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (as Lucy in the Sky with Demons) Gino Marinello Orchestra *The Fool on the Hill *Michelle Bob Marley *And I Love Her Marmalade *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da Maroon 5 *If I Fell *Michelle Moon Martin *All I've Got to Do Steve Martin *Maxwell's Silver Hammer (from the soundtrack album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Hank Marvin *Eleanor Rigby Richard Marx *Help! (live at Berlin Wall in 1989) *And I Love Her (live with Rick Price) *And I Love Her (with Vince Gill) Matchbox Twenty *She Came In Through the Bathroom Window *Don't Let Me Down Dave Matthews *In My Life Paul Mauriat *Penny Lane (from Blooming Hits) *Michelle (from Mauriat Magic) *Lady Madonna (from Prevailing Airs) *Hey Jude (from Doing My Thing) *Get Back (from L.O.V.E.) *Let It Be (from Gone is Love) Jesse McCartney *Blackbird Martin Luther McCoy *While My Guitar Gently Weeps *Oh! Darling *Don't Let Me Down *Because Bobby McFerrin *From Me to You *Come Together featuring Robin Williams *Blackbird *Drive My Car McFly *She Loves You *I Want to Hold Your Hand *Help! Maureen McGovern *Rocky Raccoon *Let It Be *The Long and Winding Road Ewan McGregor *All You Need Is Love Nellie McKay *If I Needed Someone Sarah McLachlan *Blackbird Katharine McPhee *Something (with David Foster) Ralph McTell *Michelle Me First and the Gimme Gimmes *All My Loving *Strawberry Fields Forever Meat Loaf *Let It Be Sérgio Mendes *The Fool on the Hill *With a Little Help from My Friends Metropolitan Police Male Voice Choir *When I'm Sixty-Four Bette Midler *In My Life Rhett Miller *Girl Mrs. Miller *A Hard Day's Night Kylie Minogue *Help! Les Miserables Brass Band *Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! *Eleanor Rigby The Mission Tomorrow Never Knows Chad Mitchell Trio *She Loves You, Reprise RS6258 (Smokin') Mojo Filters *Come Together Monsoon *Tomorrow Never Knows Wes Montgomery *Eleanor Rigby Keith Moon *In My Life *When I'm Sixty-Four R. Stevie Moore *I'm Happy Just to Dance with You *Getting Better *Here, There and Everywhere *Help! *She Said She Said *Within You Without You *Eleanor Rigby Jim Moray *Drive My Car Alanis Morissette *Happiness Is a Warm Gun *Dear Prudence *Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) Chisato Moritaka *Here Comes the Sun *Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey Jim Morrison *Tomorrow Never Knows (with Jimi Hendrix) Mötley Crüe *Paperback Writer *Helter Skelter (Shout at the Devil) Nana Mouskouri *Let It Be *Yesterday The Muppets *All Together Now *Octopus's Garden *While My Guitar Gently Weeps (Floyd Pepper, slower). *Blackbird (Floyd Pepper, Janice). Anne Murray *Day Tripper *I'm Happy Just to Dance with You *You Won't See Me MxPx *I Saw Her Standing There (titled "17" on the 7" vinyl disc) MoccA *I Will (Colours Album : Korean Release) N Nada Surf *All You Need Is Love The Nashville Superpickers *Strawberry Fields Forever *Let It Be New Adventures (Dutch band from late 70's/early 80's) *You Can't Do That *I'm Down The New Seekers *Yesterday Olivia Newton-John *The Long and Winding Road Harry Nilsson *You Can't Do That *She's Leaving Home *Mother Nature's Son Nirvana *All You Need Is Love *If I Fell *I Want to Hold Your Hand *I Feel Fine *Julia The Nits *Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) No Doubt *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da Nomataras *Yellow Submarine Heather Nova *We Can Work It Out Ted Nugent *I Want to Tell You Adam Nussbaum *Yesterday The Nylons *This Boy O Oasis *I Am the Walrus *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *Helter Skelter (Familiar to Millions) *Within You Without You *Tomorrow Never Knows *Come Together *Octopus's Garden *Day Tripper *All You Need Is Love *Help! *Strawberry Fields Forever *I'm Only Sleeping Billy Ocean *The Long and Winding Road Odetta *Strawberry Fields Forever Oingo Boingo *I Am the Walrus (Boingo) Omar *She's a Woman Our Lady Peace *Dear Prudence *Tomorrow Never Knows The Overlanders *Michelle Amanda Overmyer *You Can't Do That *Back in the U.S.S.R. Ozzy Osbourne *In My Life P Pain *Eleanor Rigby Robert Palmer *Not a Second Time Panic at the Disco *Eleanor Rigby (Live) Junior Parker *Taxman Doug Parkinson *Dear Prudence Dolly Parton *Help! (from Great Balls of Fire Whitburn, Joel. Top Pop Albums 1955-1992 (Menomonee Falls: Record Research, 1993.) Jaco Pastorius *Blackbird Pearl Jam *I've Got a Feeling *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *Across the Universe *Don't Let Me Down *Eleanor Rigby *I've Just Seen a Face Joe Perry *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Peter and Gordon *A World Without Love *Nobody I Know Songs by Lennon/McCartney never officially issued by the Beatles. Peter and the Blizzards *With a Little Help from My Friends from 'Haagse Beat Nach' 1980 Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *Taxman *I Need You *While My Guitar Gently Weeps (with Jeff Lynne) Esther Phillips *And I Love Her as 'And I Love Him' Phish *A Day in the Life *Back in the U.S.S.R. *Dear Prudence *Glass Onion *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da *Wild Honey Pie *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill *While My Guitar Gently Weeps *Happiness Is a Warm Gun *Martha My Dear *I'm So Tired *Blackbird *Piggies *Rocky Raccoon *Don't Pass Me By *Why Don't We Do It in the Road? *I Will *Julia *Birthday *Yer Blues *Mother Nature's Son *Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey *Sexy Sadie *Helter Skelter (Live Phish, Vol. 13All Music) *Long, Long, Long *Revolution 1 *Honey Pie *Savoy Truffle *Cry Baby Cry *Revolution 9 Wilson Pickett *Hey Jude (from Hey Jude) Pixies *Honey Pie The Pound (dogs barking Beatles songs) *Love Me Do *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da *We Can Work It Out The Plague *Come Together Elvis Presley *Yesterday *Hey Jude *Something *Get Back *Lady Madonna Billy Preston *Blackbird *Get Back from Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (film) 1978: P. J. Proby *That Means a Lot Prince *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Procol Harum *Eight Days a Week Q Queen *I Feel Fine R The Radiators *Revolution Corinne Bailey Rae *Golden Slumbers *Carry That Weight *The End Walter Raim *And I Love Her, Mercury SR61021 Ramallah *A Day in the Life Rancid *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da Peter Randall *I'll Be Back Nelson Rangell *Let It Be Rare Earth *Eleanor Rigby Rascal Flatts *Revolution Razorlight *With a Little Help from My Friends The Real Group *Strawberry Fields Forever Otis Redding *Day Tripper Helen Reddy *The Fool on the Hill Elis Regina *Golden Slumbers Jim Reid *And Your Bird Can Sing The Residents *Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! *Strawberry Fields Forever Cliff Richard *Things We Said Today *When I'm Sixty-Four Rex Rideout *Eleanor Rigby Lee Ritenour *A Day in the Life Smokey Robinson *And I Love Her Kenny Rogers *The Long and Winding Road Los Rolin *Gitano Beatles Medley *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da The Rolling Stones *Come Together *I Wanna Be Your Man Rooney *Helter Skelter Rootjoose *Taxman The Roots *Come Together Axl Rose *Come Together (Live with Bruce Springsteen) Rosenberg Trio *Help! Diana Ross *The Long and Winding Road *I Will *Come Together Roxette *Help! Roxy Music *It's Only Love Todd Rundgren *Rain *Strawberry Fields Forever *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Running Wild *Revolution S Salsa Kids *She Loves You Arturo Sandoval *Blackbird The Sandpipers *Things We Said Today Sandstone Veterans *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Sandy Coast *Eleanor Rigby S Club 7 *We Can Work It Out *Yesterday *Hey Jude *Come Together *Blackbird *The Long and Winding Road Leo Sayer *I Am the Walrus *Let It Be *The Long and Winding Road Scarlets (Dutch band from late 60's) *No Reply from 'Haagse Beat Nach' 1980 Tom Scott *The Fool on the Hill B.B. Seaton *Eleanor Rigby The Secret Machines *Blue Jay Way *Flying Seether *Across the Universe Peter Sellers *A Hard Day's Night *Help! *She Loves You *Can't Buy Me Love Camilo Sesto *Day Tripper Live in the international Festival Viña del Mar, 1981 Del Shannon *From Me to You *A World Without Love Mike Shannon (British singer) *One and One Is Two Lennon/McCartney original never officially issued by the Beatles William Shatner *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds Sandie Shaw *Love Me Do She & Him *I Should Have Known Better Sherbet *Nowhere Man Jake Shimabukuro *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Michelle Shocked *Lovely Rita Show of Hands *If I Needed Someone The Silkie *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Nina Simone * Here Comes the Sun Martin Simpson * I'm Looking Through You Frank Sinatra *Yesterday (from My Way) *Something (from Trilogy: Past, Present & Future) Nancy Sinatra *Day Tripper (from Boots) *Run for Your Life (from Boots) Siouxsie & the Banshees *Dear Prudence *Helter Skelter (Nocturne) The Slackers *We Can Work It Out Slash *Across the Universe Slaughter *Revolution (covered live acoustically) Smash Mouth * Getting Better Elliott Smith *Blackbird *Because *I Me Mine *Long, Long, Long *Something *Yer Blues Mindy Smith *The Word Patti Smith *Within You Without You The Smiths *Across the Universe Carly Smithson *Come Together *Blackbird The Smithereens *Entire Meet The Beatles album. *One After 909 *I Want to Tell You *Thank You Girl *There's a Place *I'll Get You *You Can't Do That *Ask Me Why *Cry for a Shadow *P.S. I Love You *I'm Happy Just to Dance with You *If I Fell *I Don't Want to Spoil the Party *Some Other Guy *A Hard Day's Night (Live only) Soda Stereo *La Vi Parada Ahí (I Saw Her Standing There) *I Want You (She's So Heavy) Sonderbar *I Want to Hold Your Hand *A Hard Day's Night *Ticket to Ride *Help! *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *Day Tripper *Eleanor Rigby *Yellow Submarine *Strawberry Fields Forever *The Fool on the Hill *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da *Let It Be * The entire Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album Sonic Youth *Ticket to Ride *Within You Without You (from Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) Soundgarden *Helter Skelter *Come Together *Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey Regina Spektor *Real Love Spineshank *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Spooky Tooth *I Am the Walrus Bruce Springsteen *Come Together featuring Jon Bon Jovi *Something Live 2001 Spyro Gyra *In My Life St. Louis Station *Girl Michael Stanley *Eleanor Rigby *Help! Stars on 45 The entire first side of the album Stars on Long Play is a medley of snippets of Beatles songs. For a complete list, see Stars on 45 Medley. Status Quo *Getting Better *Get Back Diane Steinberg *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds *You Never Give Me Your Money Stereophonics *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) *Don't Let Me Down *Revolution *I'm Only Sleeping live featuring Noel Gallagher Leni Stern *Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) Sufjan Stevens *What Goes On Rod Stewart *In My Life *Get Back Stephen Stills *In My Life Sting *A Day in the Life *Penny Lane Stone Temple Pilots *Revolution The Stooges *I Wanna Be Your Man Strawberry Beats *When I'm Sixty-Four Jim Sturgess *Girl *All My Loving *With a Little Help from My Friends *I've Just Seen a Face *Dear Prudence *Because *Something *Strawberry Fields Forever *Revolution *Across the Universe *All You Need Is Love Styx *I Am the Walrus Suede *Across the Universe The Supremes *I Want to Hold Your Hand (from A Bit of Liverpool) *You Can't Do That (from A Bit of Liverpool) *Can't Buy Me Love (from A Bit of Liverpool) *A Hard Day's Night (from A Bit of Liverpool) *Come Together (from New Ways but Love Stays) *Yesterday (from I Hear a Symphony) Sugababes *Come Together Sugarcult *A Hard Day's Night Suggs *I'm Only Sleeping Sum 41 *I'm a Loser *Oh! Darling Surfs There's a Place as 'Adieu Chagrin' - sung in French The Swinging Blue Jeans *She Loves You *I Saw Her Standing There *A Hard Day's Night T June Tabor *In My Life Yukihiro Takahashi *It's All Too Much Take That *Hey Jude *A Hard Day's Night *I Wanna Hold Your Hand *She Loves You Tally Hall *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill *Why Don't We Do It in the Road? John Tams *Girl Serj Tankian *Girl James Taylor *Yesterday Roger Taylor *Golden Slumbers *Carry That Weight *The End Tea Leaf Green *Helter Skelter *While My Guitar Gently Weeps *Ticket to Ride *I've Got a Feeling *Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill *It's All Too Much *Hey Bulldog Teenage Fanclub *Tell Me What You See Hans Teeuwen *Beatles Medley The Temptations *Hey Jude Tenacious D *Beatles Medley They Might Be Giants *Savoy Truffle *Yellow Submarine Nicky Thomas *Let It Be Thompson Twins * Revolution Three Dog Night * It's for You Three Good Reasons * Nowhere Man Thrice *Eleanor Rigby *I've Just Seen a Face *Helter Skelter Tiffany (Darwish) *I Saw Her Standing There as I Saw Him Standing There Tiny Tim *Girl *Hey Jude Titãs *The Ballad of John and Yoko as "Balada Para John E Yoko" Titular Nebular *Helter Skelter *Ticket to Ride Toiling Midgets *Tomorrow Never Knows Peter Tosh *Here Comes the Sun Tokio Hotel *Instant Karma! Toto *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Ralph Towner *Here, There and Everywhere Travis *Lovely Rita *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *Here Comes the Sun The Tremeloes *Good Day Sunshine Trouble *Tomorrow Never Knows The Tubes *I Saw Her Standing There Tina Turner *Come Together (Ike & Tina Turner, from Come Together ) *Something *Get Back *Help! (from Tina Live in Europe ) Bonnie Tyler *In My Life Steven Tyler *Across the Universe McCoy Tyner *She's Leaving Home Type O Negative *Day Tripper U U2 *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *Helter Skelter (Rattle and Hum) *Rain *Help! *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Blackbird *Happiness Is a Warm Gun *Dear Prudence *Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) UB40 *I'll Be on My Way Umphrey's McGee *I Want You (She's So Heavy) The Undead *All You Need Is Love Underground Sunshine *Birthday V Vanilla Fudge *Ticket to Ride *Eleanor Rigby Eddie Vedder *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *Day Tripper Caetano Veloso *Eleanor Rigby *For No One *Lady Madonna *You're Going to Lose That Girl The Ventures Strawberry Fields Forever The Verve Pipe Strawberry Fields Forever The View *I've Just Seen a Face The Vines *Helter Skelter *I'm Only Sleeping Cornelis Vreeswijk * Get Back Voodoo Glow Skulls *Here Comes the Sun W Rufus Wainwright *Across the Universe Rick Wakeman *Eleanor Rigby The Wallflowers *I'm Looking Through You The Waterboys *Blackbird Roger Waters *Across the Universe The Wedding Present with Amelia Fletcher *Getting Better Ween *Something Paul Weller *Sexy Sadie Mae West *Day Tripper Paul Westerberg Nowhere Man Wet Wet Wet *With a Little Help from My Friends *Yesterday Chris While *Nowhere Man Brooke White *Let It Be *Here Comes the Sun Jack White *While My Guitar Gently Weeps White Zombie *Helter Skelter (Resurrection DayAll Music) Whitesnake *Day Tripper The Who *I Saw Her Standing There Dar Williams *You Won't See Me John Williams *The Fool on the Hill Robin Williams *Come Together (with Bobby McFerrin) Brian Wilson *She's Leaving Home Amy Winehouse *All My Loving Stevie Wonder *Across the Universe *We Can Work It Out Link Wray and his Ray Men *Please Please Me Carol Woods *Let It Be with Timothy T. Mitchum. From Across the Universe (film) Victor Wooten *Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) Wu-Tang Clan (with Erykah Badu, John Frusciante, and Dhani Harrison) On Wu-Tang Clan's latest album, 8 Diagrams, they recorded a song called "The Heart Gently Weeps" which contains elements of The Beatles song "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". The start of the song has a guitar solo-like intro played by Red Hot Chili Peppers's guitarist John Frusciante then it is followed by singing similar to the singing in While My Guitar Gently Weeps, with rhyming of the same and everything. Then, the actual Wu-Tang Clan Members come in with the song itself. Bill Wyman *Taxman X XTC *Strawberry Fields Forever *I Am the Walrus Y Yanni *Nowhere Man Yeah Yeah Yeahs *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Yellow Matter Custard *A Day in the Life *Baby's in Black *Come Together *Dear Prudence *Dig a Pony *Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey *Free As a Bird *Good Morning Good Morning *I Am the Walrus *I'll Be Back *I Call Your Name *I Want You (She's So Heavy) *Lovely Rita *Magical Mystery Tour *The Night Before *No Reply *Nowhere Man *Oh! Darling *Rain *Revolution *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) *She Said She Said *Think for Yourself *Ticket to Ride *Wait *When I Get Home *While My Guitar Gently Weeps *You're Going to Lose That Girl *You Can't Do That *You Know My Name (Look Up the Number) Yes *Every Little Thing *I'm Down (live) Yonder Mountain String Band *Think for Yourself Youssou N'Dour *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da Neil Young *A Day in the Life *Blackbird Z Dweezil Zappa *Anytime at All Frank Zappa *Strawberry Fields Forever (unreleased; Zappa also performed a parody version called "Louisiana Hooker with Herpes," about Jimmy Swaggart's travails) *I Am the Walrus The Zeff *A Day in the Life *I Am the Walrus The Zutons *Good Morning Good Morning Zwan *Don't Let Me Down See also *List of songs covered by The Beatles References es:Lista de artistas que han hecho covers de los Beatles Category:Incomplete music lists Category:Music-related lists Category:Tributes to The Beatles Category:Lists of songs by authors or performers